


Curable curse

by Citrussins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, As you do, Demon to avoid hetro marriage, M/M, altering POVs, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrussins/pseuds/Citrussins
Summary: You've seen the stories, Haven't you? About a damsel in distress and her handsome prince who swoops in and saves her? Well this is like that, Expect the handsome prince is a demon and the damsel in distress is the future king to one of the most influential kingdoms of its era. Well, This outa be fun.





	1. Chapter one

_ Roman's POV _

My 18th birthday was swiftly approaching and I was growing even more anxious by the minute, If I couldn’t find a princely suitor that my parents approved of my parents were going to set me up with some princess ( _No offense to any princess’ out there, You’re all really cool people but girls? Not my thing._ ) 

 

I knew the library was the only place I could find my solace.

 

“Hello, Edwin.” I greeted the dirty-blond librarian, He nodded at me respectfully, “Lord Roman.” he replied timidly. “How’s the boyfriend?” I asked wandering into the ‘D’ section of the library, “Uhm, He’s doing fine, Thank you for asking.” I couldn’t see his face but I could tell he was bright red, I felt a soft smirk grace my lips- Edwin was always fun to mess with.

 

The bookshelves were tall and made out of aged oak wood, I knew for a fact most of these books were older than my kingdom itself, It really was impressive even for someone who wasn’t into books. Once I was brave enough to use the sliding ladder I found the book I was looking for.

 

Demons and how to summon them by Clancy Andrews

 

I felt a triumphant smirk make its way onto my face, ‘Huzzah!’ I thought to myself as I hopped off the ladder, Landing with a soft ‘Oomf’.

 

I plopped down at one of the tables and cracked open the book, It was fairly old and dusty so it made my nose tickle slightly. I mostly skimmed through the book if I was being completely honest but one demon caught my eye, I stopped at the demon’s page and scanned the information provided

 

_ Name: Virgil  _

_ Age: ???? _

_ Gender: M _

_ Demon type: Incubus  _

_ Mother: Lilith  _

_ Father:  _ **(NAME REDACTED)**

_ Status: Alive, Available for contract _

_ No known photo available _

_ Brief bio: _

_ The fourth son of Lilith and _ **(NAME REDACTED)** _ , He had never had a shot at the throne until later in life when he became the most attractive of the sons, Still  _ **(NAME REDACTED)’** _ s approval when come even later in his life when he had finally proved himself to be a valuable demon during the incubus-succubus civil war. _

_ How to summon: _

_ Wait until nightfall, Then go to a room with a lockable door (Make sure the floor is made out of wood so you can write on it) _

_ Place incense around the room with a scent that is associated with your demon of choice (In this case, The scent is Lilac) You should also get 5 candles of the same color (Whichever color you think fits your demon) _

 

_ Draw a pentagram on the flooring beneath you. To do that, Draw a circle then add a star in the middle of it, Make sure your lines of perfectly straight by using a rope or anything else that may help guide you. _

 

_ Place the five candles onto the five points of the pentagram, Light each of them to represent the different the earthly elements- Air, Water, Fire, Earth, and Spirit. _

 

_ Before summoning them you should prepare a sacrifice for them (For this. You need a crow feather.) _

 

_ Lastly, Find the symbol of the demon you are trying to summon and memorize its shape, You should be able to close your eyes and visualize it, It should be ingrained into your mind. _

_ Close your eyes and picture the symbol of the demon. As you are doing this, Recite the demon’s prayer aloud. It goes like this: _

 

Underneath was the prayer and how to act when you summon them, Instead of trying to memorize what it said I simply ripped the whole page out (Sorry, Edwin.) and folded it neatly, Shoving it into my pocket.

 

I went back to my room and put on my least-flashy cloak, After all, It’d be a little odd to see a prince out buying these items.

 

I was making my way down the hall when I heard a set of footsteps bounding my way, Knowing who it was, I stopped to wait for him. “ROMAN!” Thomas yelled when he came to a screeching halt and wrapped his arms around me, Pulling me into a rather tight hug. I chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Hey, Bud.” I replied, Thomas, pulled away and looked up at me, Eyes sparkling with innocence. “Where are you going?” Thomas asked, Suddenly noticing my cloak, I bit my lip. “Uh...Out.” I answered Thomas raised his eyebrow, “Out? Can I go with you?” he asked, I hesitated- Thomas did go out more so if I get recognized it’d just look like I was taking my little brother out- Yes, This could work. “Yeah, Sure.” I answered, Thomas cheered and said: “Let me go get my cloak!”

* * *

 

Thomas skipped happily alongside me, “So, What are you going to get?” he asked, It was hard not to lose him in the bustling shopping strip but I managed. “Incense and candles.” I replied quietly, Thomas somehow heard me, “I can show you where to get those but you have to promise to buy me that new dragon toy.” He said Mother and Father wouldn’t let him get it for some reason only God knows. I pursed my lips and replied: “Ugh, Fine.” Thomas cheered and took my hand, Pulling me along, This took me by surprise- How the hell was my little brother so goddamn strong?

He led me to some shop that I had never seen before, I couldn’t make out the shop’s name, All I could really see was the first part _‘Serena’_.

 

I frowned, “How do you know about this place, Tom?” I asked concernedly, Thomas grinned ear-to-ear and replied: “Talyn’s family own it.” I nodded in acceptance, Talyn was a good person so their family must be good people.

 

I pushed the door open and my nose was immediately hit with the smell of smoke, A child that looked around Thomas’ age bounded up to him- I recognized the child as Talyn so I left those two be.

 

I had to admit, Their collection was quite impressive. I found what I needed with no problems. The woman behind the counter raised her eyebrow and snorted, “Man, You must have pissed someone off.” My face turned bright red, I awkwardly cleared my throat as I handed her the money, “Uh, Yeah, You could say that.” I said taking the bag from her and turning away to obscure my beet-red face. “Thomas, Let’s go.” I called in Thomas’ direction, Thomas pouted and said: “Fine but you’re getting me the dragon toy.” 

* * *

 

We went our separate ways when we got back to the castle, With me returning back to my room and Thomas staying behind to defend the poor guard who was getting scolded for letting us go off on our own.

 

I locked my door behind me and reached under my bed to pull out a small chest, I opened it to reveal my paints, I picked out one of the reds and stashed it back under my bed. I went through the steps relatively easy _(Could someone please tell me how summoning a demon is easier than math homework?_ ) 

 

Finally, I came to the final step. I closed my eyes and focused on remembering the symbol of Virgil as well as the prayer, “Welp, Here goes nothing.” I mumbled to myself before doing my best to recite the prayer.

 

“Lord Lucifer, By your grace, Grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, The end to which I would attain by thy help, O mighty Lucifer, The one true God who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreat thee to inspire Virgil to manifest me, That he may give me true and faithful answer, So that I may accomplish my desired end, Provided that it is proper to his office. This I respectfully and humbly ask in your name, Lord Lucifer, May you deem me worthy, Father.”

 

Suddenly, I felt another presence in the room with me, I opened my eyes slowly and when I saw him I was in a complete state of shock. My chest had an odd burning desire in it, It was almost as if my brain had been completely shut off while my heart was set free.

 

The man in front of me was absolutely gorgeous, He wore nothing but tight black pants and dark purple thigh-highs, Leaving his chest fully exposed. He was muscular- That was for sure-  

 

Sitting atop his styled purple hair were a set of ram horns.

 

This man had rendered me speechless.

 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” He asked, Voice dripping with sarcasm, I could just see the amusement in his pure black eyes.

 

So I, Being a true useless gay man, Said the dumbest thing possible: “You’re hot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota= Deceit  
> Emilia= Dr. Picabi

_ Roman's POV _

To my exact opposite of surprise, He laughed.

 

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, But at the same time my heart sang with joy at the thought of someone who looked like that laughing at something I said _(even if he was laughing at me, Not with me.)_

 

“Yes, Little human, I’m ‘hot’” Virgil was still laughing a bit as he added an emphasis on hot, I finally snapped out of my whatever that was, “I’d like to make a deal,” I stated as firmly as I could without melting into a human puddle under his gaze. Virgil laughed, “Really? Humor me.”

 

“My parents have given me until midnight on my birthday to find a suitor..” I trailed off but Virgil seemingly got the drift, “And you can’t find one?” He asked, I nodded and he straightened his posture, A devilish smirk appearing on his face, He wore that stupid smirk as if he invented it (Which he very much might have). “Okay, So, What do I get out of this deal?” He asked, Voice as smooth and silky as most of my clothes, By the way, he said that phrase made my whole body tingle and rendered my mind numb.

 

I stumbled over my words, “M-My kingdom.” I managed to say, Virgil raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows, “ _Full_ control?” He asked, I nodded and he hesitated, Biting his bottom lip, His lips looked like they were permanently painted a maroon shade of red, They looked rather inviting As if begging me to kiss him _(Which of course, I wouldn’t do if he didn’t want me to.)_

 

Suddenly, He tensed as if he had just noticed something, But whatever it is seemingly convinced him of my cause since he turned back to look at me and with a hint of something that seemed like….Anger? Said: “If I can bring my servants, Then we have ourselves a deal.” I nodded and said: “Deal.”

 

That devilish smirk appeared on his face again, He leaned down and spoke in that silky voice of his: “Magnificent.” He said, He leaned in closer to me and kissed me on my lips- Sealing the deal. I felt like my body was being burned from the inside out, I could see the purple flames dancing on the edges of our skin and yet, No burn marks appeared. The kiss was cut off by one off the servants knocking on my door, “Lord Roman, Dinner is ready.” Came the feminine voice of what must have been one of the maids. I jerked away from Virgil and looked towards the door, “I’ll be down soon.” I said, Voice shaking. She must’ve walked away after that as I heard the familiar sound of heels clicking, Getting further and further away.

 

I turned back to Virgil to see him wearing the same damn smirk, But most of the rest of him had changed. His hair had blackened and was perfectly styled unlike the purple mop of sex-hair he had previously had, His lips were still stained a deep maroon and were something the goddess Aphrodite herself would be jealous of. His skin was as pale as the snow that covered every inch of my kingdom in the winter, His brown eyes reminded me a little bit of my little brother’s, But his were different, His were old-looking, As if he’d seen both the creation of mankind and the destruction, They also held some sort of unspeakable power, Like he could destroy an entire army single-handedly using dental floss and spite. He was also wearing a shirt this time, A dark purple and black ensemble made one thing clear- This man was a suitor fit for a god.

 

He smirked that damned smirk again, “See you there, Baby.” He said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke that left my room smelling strangely of vanilla. I blinked, Suddenly realizing that I felt as If all of my energy had been sucked dry from my body, ‘That’s odd.’ I thought to myself as I stumbled up into a standing position, Using my bed rail to stable myself. I looked down at my outfit, A little ruffled but presentable.

 

When I got there all of my family was already sitting there, My father sat at the head of the table and my mother at the opposite end of the table, Thomas sat in the middle of them both. They all turned to look at me, A soft smile appeared on my mother’s face, “Ro, Dear, Why must you always be late?” She asked tenderly, I felt my face heat up and I mumbled out an excuse along the lines of “I fell asleep.” My father rolled his eyes, “That was the same excuse you used last time, My boy.” He said chuckling slightly, “I’m sorry, Father.” I mumbled, Taking my seat by Thomas. Before my mother could even open her mouth to defend me one of the servants scurried in, “Lord Dakota, Lady Emilia, You have a guest here, He claims to be a friend of Lord Roman, Shall I let him in?” she asked timidly, My mother and father both looked at me, Silently asking me if this was true, I nodded at them and my father cleared his throat, “Very well, Let him in.” He said, “Yes, Sire.” She responded as she bolted out of the dining hall, Hands neatly intertwined behind her back. I could see the hint of amusement in my dad’s face and it made me sick to my stomach- Although I couldn’t quite place why.

 

The woman scurried back in with Virgil in tow, “Lord Dakota, Lady Emilia, May I present to you Prince Virgil of Erebos.” She said sweeping her hands over Virgil’s body (And damn was it a fine one.) My father dismissed her and she ran off once again, Virgil stood with his hands behind his back and that same devilish smirk on his face. He nodded towards my father and spoke with that Oh-so-heavenly voice of his: “Your Highness.” Then he snapped his head over toward my mother: “And you must be my Ro’s sister.” He said (He certainly was laying the charm on thick and well, It was working) My mother chuckled and blushed, “Oh, You’re too much! And did you say your Ro?” She asked Virgil looked very startled as his eyes fell upon Thomas but his eyes fell back to my mother and he feigned surprise, “Oh? Didn’t Roman tell you? Me and him are engaged.” He said presenting his right hand which, Sure enough, Held an engagement ring on his ring finger. My father choked on his wine and I choked on the air I was supposed to be breathing.

 

“You are?!” My mother exclaimed at the same time that I exclaimed “We are?!”, My mother turned to me looking for answers, I did my best to regain my composure and stammered over my words “W-We wanted to keep it a secret, Sorry for not telling you all this.” I mumbled, My father began to say something that was most likely something sarcastic but my mother cut him off by clearing her throat and staring at him pointedly, My father sighed and said: “That’s perfectly understandable. Virgil, Please have a seat.” He said gesturing to the seat between Thomas and myself.

“So, Virgil, When did you two boys get engaged?” My mother asked as she cut into her piece of well-done steak, Virgil faked a look of confusion as if he was trying to remember, “A few months ago? I surprised Roman during a walk in my garden and, Of course, He said yes.” Virgil said as he folded his napkin neatly in his lap, My mother chuckled and grinned ear-to-ear as she said: “Well,  I’m not surprised he likes you, You seem like such a nice young man.” Virgil smiled back at her, Eyes shining brightly in the candlelight, “Why thank you, My lady.” He said, Making my mother grin even more.

 

For the first time that night Thomas spoke, “Hello Virgil, I’m Thomas.” He said offering his hand to Virgil, I saw Virgil immediately soften, He smiled the softest smile I’ve ever seen on any creature and shook Thomas’ hand, Virgil’s pale hand was a stark contrast to Thomas tanned one but somehow they were a compliment to each other, “Ah, Yes, Roman has told me all about you.” Virgil said sounding more cheerful than I thought possible but I guess he was trying to be more convincing, Thomas perked up on the spot, “Really?!” He asked excitedly, Virgil chuckled, “Yes, He told me how adorable you are.” He said adopting a baby voice towards the end of his sentence as he squeezed Thomas’ cheeks, Thomas beamed from the attention he was receiving. Virgil turned away from Thomas and his face automatically reverted back to the stoic face he wore before.

 

I quickly ate my dinner, Occasionally stopping to take a drink out of my goblet, Once I finished I turned towards my father, “Father, Is it alright if Virgil stays over tonight?” I asked, My father didn’t look up from his food but he still spoke: “Of course, My son.” I forced a tight grin, “Okay, Thanks, dad.” I spoke quickly as I grabbed Virgil’s left arm and pulled him away from the table, Causing the fork that held one of his last bits of steak to fall out his mouth and clatter back onto his plate.

 

“What the hell, Man?” He asked picking a stray piece of meat out of his mouth, “What in the name of Zeus was that?” I asked gesturing towards the entrance of the dining hall, Virgil smirked that mother-fricking grin again, “What was what?” Virgil asked confusedly, “ _The cheek pinching, The baby voice?_ ” I asked, Voice dripping with disgust. Virgil’s face contorted with amusement, “It’s acting, Babe. You want me to convince them right?” He asked I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, “I guess you’re right.” I admitted, Virgil chuckled and said: “Of course I am, Dear.” I turned my face away from him and mumbled a “Goodnight, Then.” Virgil leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek making my cheeks flush an even brighter red, “Goodnight, Love.”

 

* * *

Later that night the door to Thomas’ room creaked open and a figure cloaked entirely by darkness slipped in.

 

The figure made its way over to Thomas’ bed where Thomas lay sleeping, The figure ran one of its pale hands through his thick brown hair and cooed softly, “Oh, My beautiful son, What have they done to your horns?” It whispered, Thomas stirred slightly but didn’t awake, Instead, he leaned further into the man’s touch, The man’s hand found its way to Thomas’ face, Its pale hand a stark contrast to his tanned face. Thomas’ face scrunched up, “Father..” He whispered sounding distressed while deep in sleep, The man shushed Thomas before adding: “Everything will be fine, My child. Soon we will return home and everything will be right again.” This seemingly brought comfort to Thomas whose face returned back to normal as he mumbled: “Yes, Father.”   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Forgetting to post this until I finish the fourth chapter? It's more likely than you think.

_Roman's POV_

That night I had the weirdest dream I’ve ever had the displeasure of having.

I was in a castle I’d never seen before, It was clean and perfectly lit, Just like any other castle in any other kingdom I’ve ever seen, But, Something about it felt… Different, It smelt as if so much blood had been shed there that it was forever engraved into the castle’s walls, It also smelled sort of earthen, Like those castles that belonged to a toppled kingdom, It wasn’t quite destroyed but it was cold, Dark and ensnared in moss and other weeds.

The scene changed to a dark oak wood door with three letters scratched into it, It was in a language I wasn’t familiar with but something in my mind told me that it was _VVM_ , The scene changed once again to inside the room where I saw what I guessed was a teenaged demon pacing around the room, He was wearing a suit of armor that was made out of some black metal, He was muttering in what I assumed was the same language on the door but this time my mind didn’t translate what he was saying, His jet black hair was tousled which seemed out of ordinary, As if it was always slicked back. On the top of his head sat two ram horns which normally stood proud but were now caked with a dark red substance and grim. His eyes were fully gray as opposed to the usual black eyes of demons, I could tell it was normally a more vibrant color but whatever was happening that stained his horns with blood had caused this.

His head snapped up when the door opened, Another teenaged demon had stepped in. This one was also wearing armor but it was seemingly the standard iron, Instead of having a sheathed sword she had a set of bow and arrows slung across her shoulder. She had thick blonde hair that was in messy curls, Rather then having ram horns like the other demon she had a pair of long and beautiful Markhor horns.

“Arielle, Where is he?” The male demon asked desperately, Stepping closer to Arielle, Arielle looked behind her to make sure nobody else was there, Once she confirmed the coast was clear she turned back to face the male. “He’s with the humans, His protection spell should last until the end of the war.” The male demon nodded, “Then we go back and bring him home.” He added, “Right.” Arielle confirmed, The black haired demon opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off by Arielle tensing and saying: “He approaches.” She muttered before disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

Another demon entered but I didn’t get to see him this time, The black haired demon’s demeanor changed, His posture straightened up and his eyes somehow clouded with fear. “Father.” He said, Trying to keep his voice calm. “Virgilio.” The man said cooly, The demon flinched before saying “It’s Vaughan now, Father.” He corrected, Something told me that clearly older demon rolled his eyes and waved his hand annoyedly. “Yeah, Yeah. Whatever.” He said dismissively.

Vaughan/Virgilio cleared his throat, “So, Why are you here, Father?” He asked, Timidly placing his hands behind his back, Like the way the servants would whenever my father was in a bad mood, “Yes that, Logos has received some inside news.” He said, “The Succubus’ army will be attacking when the moon hits beta.” Vaughan cursed under his breath in that same language from before, What the hell does “Moon hits beta” mean? That, I don’t know but it was obviously bad.

“I suppose we ought to rally the forces.” Vaughan said, Hand falling to the hilt of his sword, “That would be the smart thing, Yes.” Agreed the older demon.

The scene changed once again, Vaughan and the older demon were walking down one of the long and earthen hallways, That was the best glance I’d gotten of the older demon, He had shaggy blond hair and ghastly white skin, Off-white wings poked out from out underneath a maroon red cloak. The sound of both of the males shoes hitting on the floor prevented me from hearing their talking but something told me it was in the same language Vaughan was talking in before, They were about to reach the end of the hall when the blond demon spread his wings, Almost blocking me from noticing the wall that was a dead end, With the sound of a bird taking flight the two demons disappeared.

I woke up in a cold sweat, Looking around the room I noticed nothing off but I still felt weird, Like something was watching me. Trying to shake it off, I looked toward the window to try to see what time It might be, To my surprise, The sun hadn’t even peaked out yet.

Carefully, I got out from underneath the blankets and crept over to my dresser, Where I kept my lantern, After I grabbed the old metal creation I turned to walk towards the door, Before I could even get past the banister of my bed I stepped on a loose floorboard, Causing the room to fill with a loud ‘creeek’ sound.

On the bed, Virgil barely stirred, So much for being a vigilant creature. I let out a sigh of relief and trudged on, Making sure to close the door softly.

As I made my way to the library a few floors down a million thoughts swam through my head, Who was that guy with the wings? Who was that girl? What the **fuck** does the moon hitting beta mean?

To my surprise, When I got there the lights were on and a librarian I’d never seen was there, Cleaning.

I reached out to touch his shoulder, “Excuse me, Mister?” I asked, He turned to face me with an annoyed look on his face, “What do you want?” He snapped, I backed up a bit, “I was just wondering what you’re doing still working, The librarians stop at midnight.”

The librarian knitted his eyebrows together as If he’d never heard that before, But, Surely, Even If he was newly hired he would have heard that. After a few seconds he waved his hand dismissively and turned back to the bookshelf he was cleaning, “Oh you humans and your idiotic schedules.” He said, Ratherly loudly might I add, But he said it as if I couldn’t possibly hear it.

“What did you say?” I asked angrily, He turned back to me with a cocky look on his face, As If He were talking to a child.

He looked as if you took a stick and gave it flesh, Completing it with brown hair and dull gray eyes, Which as far as I know could have been created.

“I said, You humans and your idiotic schedules.” He repeated, Speaking slowly if as talking to a toddler, My jaw tightend in frustration, “You’re one of Virgil’s servants, Aren’t you?” I asked, The look on his face changed from annoyance to that of pride (Though, I doubt this loser had anything to be proud of.) “That’s right. His first in command, Actually.” He said adjusting his glasses, I fought the urge to scoff at his blatant display of his hubris. “I’m guessing you’re Logos.” I said, Vaguely remembering that name from my dream, “Yes I am, And how would someone as lowly as yourself know that?” He asked, Crossing his arms. I gritted my teeth, “Lucky guess.” I said turning away from him towards the bookshelf.

I immediately went towards the ‘D’ section, Taking only a few seconds to find the book that was supposed to help me with my troubles.

Demon 101 by Simone Black

I took a seat at one of the wooden tables in the library, I flipped through a few pages before I found the first part of what I needed

_In hell, There are three moons, Nova, Erebos and Beta._

_Nova, The largest of the three moons and the most prominent has no effect on anyone in hell, Need they be demon or angel, This is the only one of the three that does not have an effect on the citizens of hell. To see more on the Nova moon, Turn to page 87._

_Erebos is the brightest of the moons, Being made out of the pure angelic energy of fallen angels, It only shows itself whenever it feels like coming up, The angelic energy within it strengthens both the royal family of hell and the fallen angels that reside in hell. For more on the Erebos moon turn to page 94, To learn more about the royal family turn to page 150._

_Beta, Is overall the smallest and the strongest, Only coming once every 8000 years, Unlike Erebos, It weakens the royal family and makes Succubus’ more powerful. For more on the beta moon turn to page 250._

I turned to page 150

_The royal family consists of The king and queen of Hell: Lucifer and Lilith and their seven children: Landon, Victor ,Arpina , Suzu, Laurel, Vaughan-Vergil and Jackson._

_Landon (Original name unknown) Is the eldest prince of hell and is the demonic counterpart to Michael, The angel of Sunday. For more on Landon turn to page 209_

_Victor (Original name Augustus) is the second oldest prince and is the demonic counterpart to Gabriel, The angel of Monday. For more on Victor turn to page 296_

_Arpina (Original name unknown) is the eldest princess of hell and is the demonic counterpart to Raphael, The angel of Tuesday. For more on Arpina turn to page 297_

_Suzu (Original name Elidi) is the second oldest princess and is the demonic counterpart to Uriel, The angel of Wednesday. For more on Suzu turn to page 315_

_Laurel (Original name unknown) Is the youngest princess of hell and is the demonic counterpart to Selaphiel, The angel of Thursday. For more on Laurel turn to page 332._

_Vaughan-Vergil (Original name Virgillo) is the middle prince and is the demonic counterpart to Raguel/Jegudiel, The angel of Friday. For more on Vaughan-Vergil turn to page 360._

_Jackson (Often shortened to Jack) is the youngest child of Lucifer, He is the demonic counterpart to Barachiel, The angel of Saturday. For more on Jack turn to page 383._

Frantically, I turned to page 360 but before I could read anything past his name before someone’s arm slammed ontop of it, Stopping me from seeing much more. I jumped and looked up to the owner of the hand.

I was faced by the stick man from Earlier, With a rather annoyed look on his face he angrily asked: “What are you doing?!”

I gulped, I knew I shouldn’t fear him, He was a measly stick compared to me: A mighty prince, “Uhm, Studying?” I said but it came out much more like a question, “Studying what, Exactly?” Logos demanded, I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind: “Uhm, Botany.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The first moment my eyes found their way onto my beautiful son my heart lurched in my chest. I hadn't seen him since he was smaller then he was even now. I used to visit him every night, Watched as he slept and made sure that nothing bad befalled him while he slept.

Then, My father had been slain. Halting all other matters any demon may have, No demons were to leave before they worked out what happened to him, The only way out was if you were summoned, But still, That was rare. Not all demons were available for contract and even then, Not many people summoned those that were these days.

During those years a lot of accusations had been thrown around, Everyone accused everyone of being the treacherous one who had summoned Michael to slay father. Their favorite people to accuse though were me and my siblings, They’d point and sneer, Going on about how we had always wanted the throne and would do anything to have it. That, Of course, Wasn't the least bit true.

But, The one that hurt me the most was Jack.

Jack was still a little thing, Hadn't even earned a name for himself yet. He was the only one of us not born from Lilith, Instead being born by a human noblewoman, This making him more powerful than any of us. Despite this, Father still despised him.

When each one of us was born we gained the aspects of our angelic counterparts, Me and Landon were both naturally gifted soldiers, for example, Being the counterparts to the patrons of law enforcement and justice. Jack, However, Got the short end of the stick in his eyes.

He would often complain about it, How Barachiel was the most useless angel he had ever heard of- _Angel of family and married life, What kind of job is that?_

I can still remember all those times Jack would hope to me, Crying, Asking if I thought he was useless and every time the answer was the same: A strong no.

It hurt me more knowing that Jack was the one responsible for summoning Michael.

He had come to me the night father had been pronounced dead, He was crying harder than I’ve ever seen him cry.

“What's wrong, Jack?” I asked softly, He was the last person I expected to be upset over father's death but here he was. Instead of answering, He charged forward and hugged me, Wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face into my clothes, He sobbed. “I did it. It's all my fault, It's all my fault.” He kept repeating, Despite my want to comfort him I forced him apart from me, “What do you mean? How was it all your fault?” I asked, He looked up at me, Tears still in his eyes and said: “I’m the one who did it. I’m the one who summoned Michael.”

Jack had always been my biggest regret, I should've protected him, I should've fought back against father and protected him but now it was too late, Jack was safe but not with me.

I couldn't let the same thing happen to my son and I swear on the life of my kingdom that I won't let it happen.

So, That night, I visited my son in his room once more.

I smiled to myself, Even after what happened, They still hadn't changed his room- Typical.

Using my powers, I unlocked the door with a soft ‘click’ I carefully stepped into the room and closed the door behind me, Being careful not to wake the sleeping prince.

I approached Thomas cautiously, Not wanting to wake him up or I might distress him. I ran one of my hands through his thick brown hair and cooed softly at the sight of my son, He looked so…peaceful, Like he hadn't the faintest clue of his importance- Which, Of course, He didn't. “Oh, My beautiful son, What have they done with your horns?” I whispered once my fingers found their way to what remained of his horns, They were little nubs instead of what used to be the proud ram horns that stood on his head- Not to worry though, We could always get them fixed.

Thomas stirred slightly but didn't wake up, Instead, He learned further into my touch, Sensing my connection with him. I smiled softly and moved my hand down to his cheek, My pale hand being a stark contrast to his tanned cheek.

A soft purple light spread from my fingers onto his cheek, I was making him remember what our connection was momentarily. His face scrunched up in pain, “Father,” He rasped out, Sounding the same Jack did each time he’d visit me after an unfortunate encounter with father- Distressed. This broke my heart even more, My baby boy was scared.

I shushed him in an attempt to comfort him, Stroking his cheek gently. “Everything will be fine, My child. Soon we will return home and everything will be right again.” I didn't believe myself as I said those words but they easily relaxed him because of my status as an incubus. His face relaxed as he mumbled two simple words: “Yes, Father.”

I stayed with him for a few more minutes, Just standing there, Making sure nothing bad happened to him. I knew I had to leave at some point so I gently tapped his forehead with two fingers, Banishing any trace of a nightmare.

“Goodnight, Thomas,” I whispered softly before vanishing. Leaving behind nothing but colored smoke.


End file.
